La verdad de los Vulturis
by Maguiara
Summary: Aro solo quiere paz, pero como hacerlo con ¿Demetri y Alec gays?¿Jane con un severo trauma?¿Félix amante de los animales?¿Qué sucede en Volterra? Terminado chapter 2.
1. Diarios, animales y ¿gays?

Summary: Aro solo quiere paz, pero como hacerlo con ¿Demetri y Alec gays? ¿Jane con un severo trauma? ¿Félix amante de los animales? ¿Qué sucede en Volterra?

Declaimer: Obviamente no nos llamamos Stephanie ni nuetro apellido es Meyer, por eso estos personajes no son de nuestra invención.

Aro pov:

¡Por fin paz! – pensé, ya que últimamente el castillo era un desastre, los gritos de las víctimas de Jane, los lloriqueos de Alec, los proyectos de protección contra animales de Félix, las quejas de Caius porque decía que Carlisle era más rubio que él. Todo por ser malditamente humillados por los Cullen, y esos malditos perros pulgosos. Pero por suerte, Marcus tuvo la brillante idea de mandarlos a comprar "diarios personales", es que desde que empezó a leer la Luna Teen tiene la loca idea de que "descargar y expresar tus sentimientos te ayudará a estas en paz contigo mismo". Aunque ya estaba harto de escuchar pelear a Demetri y Alec por quien se quedaba con el póster de Robert Pattinson.

- ¡ARO! – mierda, si hay algo que detesto más que aguantar la cara ortiva de Caius todos los días o las "charlas" de Marcus, eran los gritos afeminados de Alec.

Antes de que pudiera lamentarme más de mi existencia en la sala de tronos aparecieron dos borrones, que cuando pararon su marcha, se pudieron distinguir: Alec y Demetri.

Solté un suspiro de resignación antes de preguntar:

- ¿Ahora qué Alec?

- ¡Es que Demetri me robó mi diario! – dijo escandalizado. A lo que Félix respondió con un bufido.

- ¡Alec! No te lo robé, yo solo tomé lo que es mío ¡Yo fui el que apaleó a esa anciana para que no lo tomara! ¡Es que yo fui hecho para ese diario rosa brillante! – respondió Demetri – Además el rosa no es tu color, sabes muy bien que a ti te queda el morado – agregó, mirando sus uñas, que por cierto eran ¡¿naranjas?

Y justo cuando pensé que no se podía poner peor, Caius hizo su aparición y empezó a decir:

- ¡Arito, hermano mío, he encontrado un estilista genial, que me ha hecho los reflejos! – empezó con una voz asquerosamente gay – Necesito una cámara para sacarme fotos y subirlas a Facebook – esperen ¿Facebook? – Carlisle se morirá de la envidia, dime si no me ha quedado genial – dijo posando con una mano en su cintura, dirigiéndome una mirada horriblemente seductora.

Mátenme, trágame tierra, desmiémbrenme y quémenme, que Jane use su poder conmigo hasta que se canse (nunca se cansa), pero por favor saquen la mirada afeminada de Caius de mí.

- Osea Hello, estoy aquí, estamos discutiendo algo importante por si no lo sabías – reprendió Alec – Volviendo al tema, ES MÍO.

- NO

- SÍ

- NO

- SÍ

- NO

- ¡SÍ!

- ¡Está bien! Voy a tener que conformarme con el de Jan…

- ¡Terminas esa frase y te la arranco y engrapo en la cabeza, ya se lo hice a Áfton! – se escuchó la chillona voz de Jane en alguna parte del castillo.

A Demetri le dio un escalofrío y prosiguió – Okey, me quedo con el diario color salmón – y dejó refunfuñando la habitación.

- ¡SIIII, SOY THE BEST! – festejó Alec salió de la sala bailando como un asqueroso ninfómano y cantando "the best" cada ves más alto.

Al fin me dejan tranquilo… OH, NO ¡¿Por qué a mí? Justo cuando me libero de dos homosexuales llega otro, nada más y nada menos que Marcus.

- ¡Hermanos! Descubrí mi verdadera personalidad ¡SOY FLOGGER! – justo en ese momento me percaté de cómo iba vestido y su nuevo "peinado". El inútil se había cortado el cabello logrando que le tapara un ojo y lo llevaba lacio. Iba vestido con una remera escote en V, ridículamente amarilla fluorescente y unos pantalones ajustados que daban a mostrar más de lo que quisiera ver.

- ¡Marcus! ¿Qué mierda crees que pensarán nuestros súbditos? – cuestioné con mis ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Que estoy a la moda! – respondió excitado.

En eso escuché un griterío afuera del castillo, me asomé a la ventana y vi a Félix con una multitud de gente detrás que llevaba antorchas y carteles de protección contra animales.

- ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo Félix? – exploté ya harto.

- ¡VAMOS A FORKS! ¡ES HORA DE QUE LOS CULLEN PAGUEN POR TODAS ESAS POBRES CRIATURAS PELUDAS QUE AHORA ESTÁN PODRIDAMENTE MUERTAS! – gritó Félix

- ¡¿Pero estás loco? ¡¿QUIERES EXPONERNOS A TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO?

- Lo siento Aro, quería salir por los túneles subterráneos pero nos cruzamos con Jane y empezó a gritar como desquiciada "NO SOY UNA BRUJA, LO JURO" "POR FAVOR TODO MENOS LA HOGUERA" "LLEVENSE A ALEC PERO NO MI OSITO CHUKY, ES EL UNICO QUE ME ENTIENDE" - dijo haciendo una mala imitación de Jane.

- O no, no no no, por favor dime que no tocaste el tema de la hoguera, LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO HICISTE…

Flash back.

- Jane por favor tienes que dejarlo ir - dije con voz calmada.

- ¡NO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME LLEVEN A LA HOGUERA! - Chilló con voz descontrolada y empezó a murmurar cosas inteligibles como una desequilibrada mental, aferrándose al matafuegos que llevaba hace un mes con ella.

- NO HAY NINGUNA HOGUERA, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR DEJA ESE MALDITO MATAFUEGOS Y VETE A TORTURAR GENTE COMO LA VERDADERA PERRA QUE ERES - exploté.

- PERRA TU ABUELA – ¿acaso acaba de insultar a mi abuelita chonga? – JAMÁS ME ATRAPARÁN – dijo partiendo el matafuegos en mi cabeza y empezando a reír como una desquiciada.

Fin del Flash back.

- ¿Sabes lo que haz hecho?-siseé con voz amenazadora.

- ¿Acabo de dejarte una loca desquiciada que no sabemos que objeto tomara, exceptuando los matafuegos ya que destruiste todos los de Italia?- dijo con inocencia, iba a contestarle o mas bien tirármele encima y arrancarle la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo -¡TODOS CORRAN A FORKS!- gritó Félix y todos desaparecieron del lugar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Lancé un grito de frustración, pero cuando me di la vuelta me percaté de que estaba solo.

Decidí darme una vuelta por el castillo a ver como estaba todo, pero cuando pasé por el cuarto de Alec escuché:

_- Querido diario, me siento vacío, últimamente no tengo sed, ¿esto podría ser porque no tengo una persona en la cal pueda volcar mi amor? Necesito respuestas, eh descubierto que soy gay, y lo asumo, pero creo que todavía no lo puedo compartir con el mundo, por favor envíame a alguien, un príncipe azul que llene mi vida de luz y…_

Salí disparado del lugar antes de escuchar más, definitivamente todo mi personal se había vuelto loco, especialmente el sector "masculino" (si todavía lo eran).

Decidí ver televisión, seguramente eso me despejaría la mente, me senté en el sofá, puse el canal de noticias y empecé a escuchar al reportero:

- Buenos noches a todos, están viendo "noticias todo momento" y hoy estamos en vivo desde Forks, Washington. Estamos en la estación de policías ya que hemos recibido la noticia de que los Cullen denunciaron a una multitud de personas por intento de homicidio, y en vivo aquí Emmet Cullen – ¡Oh! ¡POR DIOS!

- Y-yo esta-ba con mi esposa en el sillón m-muy "comodamen-men-te" cuando de-de repente unas personas empezaron a golpe-pear puertas y ventanas intentan-tando entrar – dijo con voz temblorosa – Nos empezaron a gritar cosas muy feas e hirientes solo porque "jugamos" con animales, la verdad es que, es que ¡YO NO SE QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!, PERDÓN BAMBI, YO NO SABÍA QUE ERA TU MADRE – y luego de esto empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente.

Apagué el televisor tan fuertemente que hice trizas el control remoto.

Antes de poder decidirme de que forma suicidarme, mi ¿celular? ¿Desde cuando estamos tan modernizados? Empezó a sonar.

- ¿QUÉ? – contesté.

- A-Aro, estoy en la comisa-saría po-por favor ven a buscarme – dijo la voz suplicante de Félix – y hace mucho frío – agregó en un susurro.

- VETE A LA MIERDA – grité, y a continuación colgué. Ya no me importaba ser el más importante líder de nuestra raza, la verdad es que estaba harto de vivir entre locos ¿Qué acaso yo era el único normal aquí?

- TODOS LOS MIEMBROS VOLTURIS – empecé, sabía muy bien que me escuchaba todo el castillo – HOY SE TOMARÁN EL DÍA LIBRE Y NO QUIERO QUE NI UN VAMPIRO DENTRO DE ESTE CASTILLO HAGA UN MÍSERO RUIDO, SI LLEGO A ESCUCHAR CUALQUIER TIPO DE SONIDO QUE MI OÍDO SUPER-DESARROLLADO PUEDA CAPTE, LOS ENTERRARÉ 10 METROS BAJO TIERRA Y ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE SE LOS COMAN LOS GUSANOS COMO DEBERÍA HABER SIDO EN UN PRINCIPIO.

Instantáneamente, todo quedó en silencio total, amaba ser el líder. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, no podía creer que al fin había tranquili…

- VENGANZA MUAJAJAJA – OH, OH, Jane.

Esperamos que les haya gustado =)

Porfas dejen reviews ... no les cuesta nada!

aceptamos todo tipo de críticas (buenas mejor).

vamos a seguir escribiendo!

Este fanfic lo hicieron Agus y Maguii =)

Saludos Atte Agus.

Saludos Maguii =)

P/D: para saber de nosotras (y nuestra otra amiga... q no participo en este fic.. xq no vino a mi casa... grr Iara) entren a nuestro perfil. =)

P/D2: =)


	2. Gatos, brillitos, coronas y ¿ron?

Declaimer: Bueno como ya saben… los personajes y demás son de Stephanie Meyer.

Pov: Demetri

-Por favor, ve y busca a Félix de la comisaría de Forks - me pidió o mejor dicho suplico Aro - si yo volviera ahí y me encontrara a los Cullen por error, seria lo peor que podría pasarme…

-Ok, te hago el maldito favor de buscar al estúpido defensor de animales, solo porque le conseguiste un buen psiquiatra a Jane - acepté, no pensé en las consecuencias que me traería esto, estaba de muy buen humor por que Jane por fin había vuelto a ser el diablillo de siempre, aunque todavía me dolía el alma cuando pensaba en su ultimo ataque de pánico, ya que la desquiciada le había sacado todo el brillito a mis blusas! todo por rociar todo el castillo (cuando es todo, me refiero todo) con espuma, como leyeron, se fue hasta México y busco mas matafuegos, y luego, como le encanta hacer, se los partió en la cabeza a Aro. Pero ahora tenia que preocuparme por sacar a Félix de prisión, seguro será pan comido...

- - - - - - - - - - 12 HR DESPUES - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Déjeme pasar idiota! No ves que soy su su.. su… novio! Vengo a sacarlo de aquí - le dije al policía, que se me quedo viendo con cara muy, muy rara. Ahí me percate de lo que dije.

-NO, NO, lo que quería decir es que soy su hermano - dije antes de que pensara mas de lo que debería. Maldito Alec, me estaba pegando lo marica, de nuevo.

A eso el policía relajo su expresión.

-Como quieras, igual ya lo iba a dejar ir, no paro de taladrarme el oído todo el maldito día que los animales deberían ser tratados con amor y respeto - dijo abriendo la celda de Félix mientras seguía refunfuñando de lo horrible y aburrido que era su trabajo.

-O, me haz salvado! eres mi héroe, mi héroe!

-Si, aja por mi te hubiera dejado ahí - dije ya harto, ya que desde que salidos de ahí repetía lo mismo "mi héroe, mi héroe" - fue aro quien me envió a buscarte - agregué, todavía no me cabía en la cabeza de que Aro empezó a confiar mas en mi luego de convencer a todos de dejar''El Diario'', ya que si yo no tenia mi diario rosa, nadie tenia nada! Aunque obviamente nunca nada puede ser tranquilidad en el castillo de Volterra. Como siempre Alec tiene que hacer alguna de sus locuras, desde que vio Garfield entro en una obsesión por los gatos. Ya no los deja, si, gatos, por todos lados! En las paredes, en la sala, en el cabello de Cayo, por todo el castillo! Creo que ni un Psiquiatra podrá ayudar a Alec, aunque un exorcista no le vendría mal… aunque por lo menos, esta menos afeminado, al igual que yo, casi deje mi obsesión con lo brillante, creo ,y Marcus, sigue con los Flogger! Tiene una capa que había echo Jane de color Naranja Fluor con rayas Amarillas! Satanás me libre! Que pensaran nuestros súbditos! Aro ya casi se había resignado.

Pov Aro:

Por fin tranquilidad, había mandado a todos fuera del castillo, solo estaban Áfton que se limitaba a leer y nuestra secretaria… hasta que.

-MI HEROE, ERES MI HEROE ¿QUE NECESITAS? –Escuché. Parece que Demetri llego, y con Félix.

-Lárgate de aquí, ve ponte a ver un canal Gourmet, solo prende la televisión!-dijo Demetri

-Pero mi Héroe…-dijo Félix ¿y ahora que carajo esta pasando?

Nota mental: psiquiatra para Félix. ¿Cuantos contratamos ya?

Mientras seguía hundido en mis pensamientos, sentí que algo pasaba sobre mi cuello, wuaw, era muy suave y... MIERDA, de inmediato me di cuenta que era otro de los 1000 gatos que había en el castillo por culpa de Alec! Era como una veterinaria!. Hasta en las noticias aparecimos como refugio de gatos! Haci que unos 5 gatos venían por día… ya no se que hacerlos, tal vez se los mandaría a los Cullen? Hay estoy harto. ... hasta que una idea brillante se prendió en mi cabeza, fue como un foquito que se prendió en mi cabeza, soy un tarado! agg como no se me ocurrió antes, esta tan claro como que Demetri no supero su obsesión con las cosas con brillo, una idea ilumino mi mente, la solución para mi, si, definitivamente, creo que debería tomarme unas vacaciones algunos días en las playas de San Lucas… seria muy bueno alquilar una isla para mi solo o no?

Pov. Guardias.

-En serio? y cuantos eran? debe haber sido un record.

-Y lo fue, iré a darle las buenas nuevas al amo, ya casi llegamos, vez? te dije que no era tan malo caminar al ritmo de los humanos - dije empujando la puerta para ingresar al salón - ... Gelly, que es esa luz arriba de la cabeza del amo Aro?

Pov Jane

Hay! estaba tan feliz, Aro se iría a tomar un respiro, y obvio alguien tendría que ocuparse de estar al mando!, y quien mejor que yo? La gran Jane, la antes trastornada con el fuego, la mas top, la mejor diseñadora de capas, la capaz de hacerte sufrir hasta que desees morir, la que puede fracturar todos tus huesos, la que puede despegar cada uno de tus miembros lentamente sin piedad, la que pued... bueno me estoy yendo del tema, es hora de mi anuncio.

Estaba en la sala de conferencias con los miembros más importantes de los Volturis.

-Atención a todos, Aro se decidió a tomar unas vacaciones por unos días en San Lucas y yo, Jane Vulturi, estoy a cargo.

Hubo muchos abucheos y empezaron a hablar en susurros ¿como si no los pudiera oír? ESCUCHO PERFECTAMENTE A ESE ESTUPIDO QUE DICE QUE SOY UNA MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA!. Le mande una mirada asesina y ni necesite usar mi poder ya que salio corriendo de la sala, luego me ocuparía de el. Una sonrisa sádica se instalo en mi rostro.

-Y Caius y Marcus?-cuestiono un muy curioso Áfton.

-Caius esta en la peluquería, ahora que ya es mas rubio que Carlisle dice que Draco Malfoy lo sobrepasa, - informé rodando los ojos - y Marcus esta haciendo quien sabe que en su habitación…-dije, mmm ahora que lo pienso, ahora mismo iré a ver que hace.

Toc Toc.

Marcus Pov:

-Pasa Jane –De seguro viene a ver como va lo de mi fiesta

-Me puedes decir que haces?

-que tu no lo sabes?

-No, que sucede?

-Lo de la fiesta, tu ya sabes…-dije insinuante.

-Que fiesta?- en donde vive esta chica, va a ser la mejor fiesta del mundo!

-Mi fiesta! –dije

-Tu que!

-Siii Mi fiesta Flogger! FLEQUILLOS POR TODOS LADOS!

-Y NO PENSASTE EN CONSULTARME?

-Pero pensé que ya sabias! vamos por favor Jannie - sabía que odiaba que la llamaran así - ... te juro que solo será una pequeña fiesta y Aro no se enterara.

-No se porque pero me arrepentiré de esto, solo no me molestes - dijo una resignada Jane.

-Wiiiiiiiiii, jask jask jask jask - empecé a reír como un loco.

Por alguna razón que no entendí Jane salio corriendo de mi habitación. La gente, o mejor dicho los monstruos son tan raros a veces. Solté un gran suspiro, mejor proseguir con mi fiesta.

Pov Jane:

Como es que Marcus paso de ser un emo que solo se lamentaba por la muerte de su esposa a ser un maldito desquiciado que cree estar a la moda? Pero que mas da, tengo mejores cosas de que preocuparme.

-Señorita Volturi? llegaron sus paquetes - me dijo Darren, uno de mis asistentes.

-O gracias déjalos en el suelo por favor.

Estaba tan feliz, al abrir mis paquetes pude encontrarme lo que siempre quise, mi trono y bastón rosado iban perfecto con mi corona! Aunque era muy pequeña para mi gusto, bueno, luego me encargaría de eso, tengo que comprar aerosol rosa para mis queridas palomas, si palomas, es hora de que sepan que no soy una mas aquí, cada vez que entre a una sala millones de palomas abrirán vuelo! y darán anuncio de mi llegada.

Demetri Pov.

Tengo que hacer algo, Félix me tiene harto!, lo único que hace es perseguirme por todo el castillo y preguntando si necesito algo! Y estoy cansado de escuchar la frase...

-MI HEROE! - esa misma, carajo.

Pero tengo una idea brillante.

Heidi Pov:

Los gemelos están uno mas loco que el otro, recién Jane entro y llevaba una tiara rosa, pero no como la que usualmente usaba, esta era tres veces mas grande que su propia cabeza!... la pequeña demonio entro con una bandada de palomas rosadas (que por cierto una choco contra mi y quedo hecha puré), me golpeo con su bastón que no hace falta decir de que color era y empezó a chillar...

-HEIDI LOS MALDITOS GATOS DE ALEC COMEN MIS PRECIADAS PALOMAS! HAZ ALGO, TE LO ORDENO!

Antes de que pudiera replicarle entro un borrón blanco que tenia un pedazo de trapo en el hocico. Jane lanzo un grito de frustración y salio hecha una furia, maldita caprichosa.

Me acerque para ver que era ese trozo de tela, desee no haberme fijado, o por dios, MI REMERA DE DISEÑADOR! El maldito animal la destrozo! Estaba completamente harta!

Ya no mas, no aguanto a los gatos, poco me importa que Félix este tan feliz con estos animales del demonio, tengo que hablar con Alec para que los saque. Aro me dio la idea de enviarlos a Forks pero no se… y además me dijo que no me convenía que entrara a la habitación de Alec pero me debo arriesgar! Ya estoy cansada

Toc Toc

-Alec Abre! no me obligues a tirar la puerta!.

-pasa, pero entra despacio – dijo

Entre y vi a 15 gatos blancos rodeando a Alec, que estaba vestido de... de EGIPCIO¿? ¿Acaso era Tutankamón? Si, me lo temía! El tonto estaba sentado en una silla con los gatos alrededor de el mientras el los acariciaba.

Agarré a Alec de las piernas y lo empecé a arrastrar.

Alec chillo y concentro su mirada en mi, no, no dejaría que usara su poder en mi.

-Mas te conviene no usar tu poder porque le digo a Aro lo de la ultima vez…

_Flash Back _

Miau miau sentí que sonaba.

-que es eso Alec?

-Emm na..da - respondió muy nervioso Alec, a mi no me engañaba.

-Alec se muy bien que ocultas algo!.

-Yo nono estoy ocultan-tando nada - dijo aun mas nervioso, podría jurar que si el chico fuera humano, hubiera estado sudando.

-Alec... - dije en tono de advertencia.

-esta bien, esta bien!, te lo diré, es que este….uno de mis gatos, quería enseñarle a ir al baño, pero se me callo al inodoro y accidentalmente tire la cadena - dijo un muy afligido Alec.

-QUE!

-Si, eso y no se como sacarlo!

-vamos piensa, eres un vampiro usa un palo!

-a ya se! usare el bastón de Aro…

_Fin del Flash Back_

Arrastre a Alec y lo puse en la bañera y abrí la ducha, por suerte se había calmado por la amenaza que le había hecho... DIUG! de el caía agua marrón con un espantoso olor! Lo mas desagradable del mundo!

Cuando al fin boté todo tipo de ropa egipcia que Alec podría tener y el quedo con un olor aceptable, llame a Faunos, un vampiro ex guardia para que se encargara de llevar algunos gatos a Forks. Junto a los gatos escribí y deje una carta que decía:

De: La guardia y Lideres Vulturi. Y JANE. (Jane sal de la carta!)

Volterra Italia

Para: Carliste Cullen y Aquelarre Olimpia

Querido Carlisle:

Hemos tenido un percance aquí en Volterra y estamos completamente rodeamos de gatos. Como sabemos que ustedes beben sangre de animales… les llevaremos algunos. Por favor no los devuelvan.

Saludan Atte. Heidi Vulturi

PD: Alabanzas a la gran Jane! ( sal de aquí maldita!)

_En Forks:_

Emmett Pov

-Emmett que es eso? - Dijo Alice

-No lo se, tiene sello de los Volturis.

-oh oh !

-como tu no lo sabes? – dije

-No lo se debe de a ver sido una decisión muy repentina, es raro que no la haya visto.

Abrí la carta y... No lo podía creer, genial!

5 HR después:

-No

-Si

-No

-Si, por favor - supliqué con mi mejor cara de angelito - por favor, déjame quedarme con este por favor por favor por favor – seguí implorándole a Carlisle.

-Hay, está bien.

Por fin dijo si! Seguro a Rose le encantara. ELLA SIEMPRE QUISO UN HIJO.

_En Volterra_

Marcus pov:

Estaba caminando por los corredores del castillo cuando veo pasar a Jane seguida por millones de palomas ¿rosas?, y una corona que la tenia sujeta con alambres, pues era 10 veces mas grande que su cabeza! Pensé que Heidi dijo que era solo 3 veces más grande. CADA VEZ QUE LA VEIA, SU TIARA ERA DE MAYOR TAMAÑO!

Pero que mas da...

Mi fiesta va genial… la mejor de Volterra.

El castillo esta lleno de Floggers!

Aro Pov:

Ya estoy aburrido de estas playas… mejor llamo a Marcus

Marcus Pov:

-SILENCIO – grité.

Aro me estaba llamando, que hago? Se dará cuenta? De todos modos cuando toque mi mano lo sabrá pero por ahora lo prefiero en secreto… cuando todos callaron contesté.

-Aro - dije

-Marcus, por fin contestas

-Si, como estas? - dije con vos nerviosa.

-Muy bien pero volveré pronto.

Oh, oh.

2 hr mas tarde…

Todos en la casa estaban ordenando, aunque lo haríamos mas rápido si ayudara la guardia, pero Heidi estaba consiguiendo "comida", Alec esta llorando por sus gatos, Demetri esta tramando algo que no se, Félix esta en China por alguna razón que desconozco, solo de que Demetri le dijo algo de que quería un pedazo de piedra de la gran Muralla China, Caius fue a hacerle una "visita" a Draco Malfoy, y Jane en lo único que ayudaba era coordinando a los que limpiaban, aunque pegarles con un bastón no ayudaba mucho que digamos, A parte YA NOQUEÓ A 3!… la música electro había parado, y casi estábamos terminando.

Caius Pov.

-Entonces Harry Potter no acepto tu mano y te dejo al ridículo en tu primer año? pregunté indignado a Draco.

-Si, ese Potter - dijo con desprecio.

-No te preocupes, tu Señor lo machacara, ese niño no tiene oportunidad contra el gran Lord, según lo que me haz contado, es sumamente peligroso y poderoso.

-O, sin ninguna duda, mi padre es uno de sus mas cercanos seguidores - dijo con voz altanera - seguiré sus mismos pasos, pero ¿que me dices tu? ¿Pensaste mi oferta?

-O, por su puesto, y ahora, donde me dijiste que vive tu estilista?

Demetri pov:

¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! – me empezó a gritar Felix, que no se como mierda hizo para volver tan rápido. Agarre el misero pedazo de piedra que me trajo el inútil y le grite - ¡SOLO ESTO ME TRAJISTE? ¡ACASO TE PARECE QUE SOY UN IDIOTA? TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE QUERIA QUE LO PULIERAS, QUIERO TENER COSAS BRILLANTES EN MI CUARTO, NO UN PEDAZO DE ROCA MALGASTADA! – ojalá que si lo trato así me deje de romper las pelotas - ¡VE Y CONSIGUEME LO QUE TE ORDENO O ME VUELVO VEGETARIANO – grité, y en eso le partí el pedazo de piedra en la cara.

- NOOOOO VEGETARIANO NOOO POBRE DE ESOS ANIMALITOS! – sollozó Félix y salió corriendo a traerme mi piedra brillante. Tengo que poner en marcha el plan para sacármelo de encima, agarré una hoja y empecé a anotar:

PLAN: Brillitos:

1- Recibir alegremente mi piedra preciosa.

2- Tirar mi piedra preciosa a la mierda.

3- Seguir pidiéndole a Félix cosas hasta que se harte.

4- Conseguir botellas de ron para celebrar cuando me deje en paz.

Horas más tarde:

-Llegué, aquí tienes tu piedra Demetri – dijo Félix que al parecer en el camino reflexionó sobre su comportamiento - ¡DEMETRI!

En ese momento vio algo que lo dejó en shock:

Demetri recostado tranquilamente en la pared, y alrededor de él unos 17 animalitos muertos, en charcos de sangre, y más cerca de Demetri se encontraban botellas de ron, todas desechas.

¡DEMETRI, POR FAVOR HABLAME! – suplicaba Félix al darse cuenta de que este no respondía –Tal vez se ahogó con el ron. Entonces le empezó a apretar el pecho hasta que Demetri escupió una buena cantidad de ron en su cara.

-¡FELIX, ME HAS SALVADO! – imploró Demetri en un tono de felicidad – estamos a mano – dijo luego.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Ahora me sirves a mí! – aclaró Félix – Ahora ve y limpia esto que da asco – dijo Félix mirando las botellas – y entierra a estas pobre victimas – miró triste a los animalitos tirados en el suelo – ¡Y TRAEME 5 ANIMALES MÁS, YA ME TENTARON!

-¡NO SERÉ TU SIRVIENTE FÉLIX! Hice todo esto para que me dejaras en paz, si quieres algo tráetelo tú, yo me voy, tengo muchas cosas pendientes que hacer.

-Pero ¿y mis animalitos? – dijo en tono triste y arrullándose como un bebe entre las botellas de ron.

Aro Pov.

Nunca pensé que extrañaría Volterra, pero definitivamente estar en esa playa tan pacifica, aburría. Estaba tan contento de regresar, mientras pensaba eso abrí las puertas del castillo. Marcus estaba esperándome ahí, hay como extrañe sus locuras.

-ARO! tanto tiempo hermano, ya te echaba de menos, ¿por que regresaste tan pronto? - Marcus, siempre tan, tan...

-Hermano, debo decir que ya no tomare vacaciones en un gran tiempo - le extendí mi mano, esperando que me la estrechara a modo de saludo. El la acepto dudoso por una razón que no sabia, pero esto ya me olía extraño, decidí usar mi don...

Lo que vi me dejo mudo, ellos no.. no.. no podrían.. pero como ...

-MARCUS! - estallé.

En eso, Caius entro en la sala... traía una capa negra con una mascara plateada en la mano...¿QUE RAYOS?...

-HERMANOS, NECESITO DECIRLES ALGO VERDADERAMENTE IMPORTANTE, YO, CAIUS VOLTURI SOY UN MORTIFAGO - anunció muy orgulloso de sí mismo - VIVA EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO!

¿Pero que había estado haciendo Caius? ¿Y porque su pelo estaba aun mas rubio que antes? ¿Seguía con su obsesión por ser el ser mas rubio del planeta? ¿Qué seguía acaso, Susana Giménez?

-Caiu... - empecé tratando de controlar mi voz, que no resulto muy bien, pero antes de terminar fijé la vista en mi trono, ¿PORQUE ERA ROSA?, y ¿DESDE CUANDO MI BASTÓN ES BLANCO?

Dios, sí, definitivamente estaba en casa.

Holaa! Aquí esta la continuación del fanfic, la verdad es que lo íbamos a dejar como estaba, pero decidimos (gracias a los reviews) que le daríamos una continuación y aquí esta.

Esperamos que les haya gustado.

Aceptamos sugerencias y críticas (buenas siempre mejor).

Este chapter fue escrito por Agus, Iara (al fin!) y Maguii.

Pronto escribiremos otro fanfic de los Vulturis, ya tenemos la idea, solo falta plasmarla en papel.

Porfas dejen reviews! (nos ayuda mucho el apoyo).

Saluda Maguii=).

Saluda atte Agus.

Saluda Iara.

Nos vemos. MaratinaVolturiPotter


	3. Chapter 3: Cuidemos a la pequeña

**Capitulo 3 de la verdad de los vulturis:**

**Cuidemos a la pequeña**

Queridos Volturis: queríamos comentarle y pedirle, con mucho respeto la amabilidad de comentarles este pequeño inconveniente que se nos ha presentado en estos últimos días.

Aubert, un amigo de Victoria, la cual fue asesinada por Edward, ha intentado meterse con mi familia por venganza y por ello ha intentado matar a Charlie mi padre… ¿Espantoso no? Pero, sabiendo que ustedes no se estan encargados de nuestro problemas, sin ánimos de ofenderlos decidimos poner una especie de escuadrón para protegerlo.

Nuestra pequeña Rennesme, ella es tan joven, y aquí viene la parte mas complicada, queremos que la cuiden por tan solo una semana. Se que es mucho pedirles, pero se que aceptaran. Olvidaremos con esto el problema que Félix nos ha creado al denunciarnos por la cacería de animales.

Con muchos respetos hacia ustedes…

**Isabella Swan Cullen.**

**Aro POV:**

- ¡Fantástico! Mi grito se escucho dentro y fuera de toda la mansión, no tenía ganas de dar explicación, ¿como ellos nos piden esto? Esa adolescente problemática Cullen, ¡sin hablar de que por sus venas corren sangre!, para pedirnos ese favor, ¡Por Dios!

STOP! OH Fuck, Alec me pegó su forma de hablar… ¿bien que haré?,¿Cómo explicarles que deberán cuidar a una mocosa de no mas de 16 años! Ya ya, ¿como hacer que no se la coman? La niña llegará dentro de 24 horas mientras tanto veré como decirles…

**Alec POV:**

- No Jane! Suelta el maldito matafuego!

- Nooooooooooo! En la TV dicen que a 300 KM hubo una gran explosión! Mira mira, si el fuego llegaa! .

- *OOOOOOOOOO* Vuelvo enseguida Alec!

- Jane, no porfavor, ¿Qué es eso? JANEE!

- Si, lo que tu crees, ¡es eso! ¡LA NUEVA MOCHIMATAFUEGO! La robe de la estación de bomberos que esta a dos cuadras de aquí, ¡es practica, cómoda, es gratis! Todo eso salio de su boca en forma de anuncio…

- OH OH DIOS JANE, por favor ¿cuando lo dejaras?

- Déjame Alec… la niña diabólica salio disparada de la habitación como la luz mala… rayos, ¿ahora que mas?

Mm, me estoy preocupado mucho por Aro, su cara está más rara que aquella vez que le conté mi ''condición''.

**Flash Back**

_- y… es por eso que estoy aquí con estas rosas tan hermosas como vos –le dije arrodillado y con un ramillete de flores en mi mano. El me miró y tenia una mueca rara en su cara, ¿porqué será?_

_- Alec… ¿Por qué MIERDAS TIENES QUE SER GAY? O PEOR ¿PORQUÉ CREES QUE YO LO SOY? Soy el menos afeminado de aquí!_

_- Exacto, es esa actitud la que me encanta de ti- dije seductor y su mueca aumento._

_- AGGHH! NOO! NUNCA! AGH! – y salio del lugar…_

**Fin Flash back**

Teniendo en cuenta que está peor que aquella vez, debe ser que algo grave esta pasando y yo lo puedo ayudar, aunque sigo tras él ¡NUNCA ME RENDIRE!

Bueno, le voy a preguntar que le pasa y tal vez le pueda ''ayudar con su problema''

¡Toc Toc!

-Pase Alec –grito desde su sala de estar.

Alec entro y fijo la vista en el que observaba desde su ventana…

-Aro, perdona las molestias solo quería preguntar…

-NO ALEC, ¡TU SABES QUE YO NO!

- Nono – si hubiera sido humano me sonrojaría. Otra cosa, estos días has tenido unas actitudes un poco extrañas

- Alec, yo estoy en problemas…

- ¡OH NO! Dinero no ¿que hago? Ya sabes que siempre soñé con ser un strip…

- ¡NO! ¿de donde sacas esas idioteces?

- REALITIS SHOW Y NOVELAS ¿Entonces que pasa?

- Mmm..., recibí una y carta y…

**15 MIN DESPUES.**

- ARO, ¡ERES UN!, ¡ERES UN!

-Tenia que hacerlo, ¿acaso no crees que tendríamos que deshacernos del problema con Félix?

- Si Si pero…

-Sh Sh, en unas horas se lo diré, por favor no…

- RENESME CULLEN VENDRA A VOLTERRA! – Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación a buscar mi IPHONE y publicar esto en Twitter.

Marcus Pov:

Salí corriendo hacia la sala de estar de Aro, pero el no estaba ahí ¿Dónde?.

- ¡Marcuuuuuuuuuuuus! ¡Aquí abajooooooo!

- - WTF – y empecé a cantar mentalmente… la gente esta muy loca (8)

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES.**

- ¿Marcus? - Grito Aro desde ¿La ventana? Me acerque rápidamente a ella y vi que Aro colgaba de esta….

- Suéltate 

- ¡El descapotable rosa de Jane esta abajo! – rápidamente saque mi IPOD de mi bolsillo, coloque grabar video y saque sus dedos de la ventana.

**Aro POV:**

Caí sobre el descapotable de Jane y sentí que alguien se acercaba.

- ¡Rayos! Y Salí corriendo hacia un descampado, donde me crucé con una vaca,

- ¡IDEA! – Robe la vaca y la deje arriba del capot del auto, y entre a la mansión, pronto me encargare de Marcus.

Jane, salio corriendo detrás mío…

- ¿Qué? ¿De donde salió esa vaca?

- Yo Jane… ¡No tengo ni la más pálida idea!

- Mmm... Este es un caso para Jane la detective.

Ingrese, y llame a todos para una reunión donde serian informados, por suerte cuando Alec grito solo Marcus y la secretaria se encontraban.

- Bien, hable Aro necesito hacer unas compras – Dijo Afton levante la vista y vi a Marcus que estaba atrás de este.

- ¡TU! Contigo tengo una conversación pendiente – dije amenazantemente, este bajo la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en sus zapatillas Pony. Uff, desde cuando se ropa de marca que usan estos trolos, digo flogger…

- Atención, tendremos una visita pronto, muy pronto.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Para?

- ¿Por?

- ¡SILENCIO! – exclame con voz dominante

- Vendrá Renesme Cullen.

**SILENCIO.**

Sentí un gran dolor de cabeza, y caí sobre los escalones….

**Marcus Pov:**

- ¡QUE RAYOS! ¿QUIEN MIERDA HIZO ESO? - Grite

- ¡Aro nos matará! –dijo Heidi

Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada a Alec.

- ¡Escuchen! Esto es en serio, ¿No se dan cuenta? Aro nos usara para arreglar sus problemitas con los Cullen, ¡Seremos niñera!

- No, no es tan así –Dijo Félix.

- ¡Claro que lo es! – grito el marica menor

- Haber, recapacitemos, no es 100% su culpa, hay que entender que estas cosas pasan por nuestros errores ¡Solo es una semana! – Exclamo Heidi.

OHH, en ese momento quedamos en silencio, y todos nos dimos cuenta de que Heidi tenia razón… ¿Porqué?

- ¡ Y TU GANAS HEIDI! Tu tenias planeado tu viaje a Las Vegas – Grite

- Yo, eh eh eh eh eh eh…

- ¡Lo sabia! TU NO HACES MAS QUE SATISFACERTE.

- ¡Rayos!

Es hora de que todos sepan que yo también mando aquí.

-Alec castigado por lo de Aro, despiértalo y abstente a las consecuencias, Félix y Demetri vallan a buscar a la pequeña, Heidi prepara tu habitación, Afton, Chelsea y los demás a buscar con que alimentarle y JANE NO HARAS NADA porfavor – Hable con voz seria – ¡A TRABAJAR!

Por suerte, Aro perdonó rápidamente el problemita, parecía que estaba mas ocupado en leer los pensamientos de Jane… Me retire junto al rubiesin hacia las tiendas.

-Necesito telas rosadas, amarillas y naranjas para la decoración, globos fucsias y consígueme un Dj y un barman para hoy a la media noche – será la mejor fiesta.

- ¿Y tu que harás?

-¡INVITAR A MIS AMIGOS DE TWITTER Y FACE!

**Jane Pov:**

Genial, tenia dos horas libres antes de que venga la mocosa para descubrir de donde salio esa**VACA.**

Antes espiare que hacen.

En eso, salió Heidi con sabanas verde moco, estaba muy furiosa, la niña había arruinado sus vacaciones y ahora deberá quedarse a cuidarla. Sin más me retire y busque a Aro.

-Lindo lindo, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Con no comerte a la niña estará todo maravilloso cariño.

- OH, todos están ocupados y yo no se que hacer – hice unos de mis maravillosos pucheros.

- Ve a molestar a los otros, tienes mi permiso.

Me retire, y Alec sentado en su habitación cantado Light Up The World con su celular en una mano y en la otra una lata de Speed aplastada.

Aro, Aro, Aro, mi cabeza dio vueltas, el estaba extraño y nervioso, significa que algo mas esta pasando…

En mi mente empezaron a aparecer imágenes de la vaca sobre mi auto, esta situación debía de ser una de las mas extrañas de todas.

Ahí estaban las tres ventanas por donde podría haber sido tirado el animal.

La primera de la secretaria, que dudo que sea posible, la segunda es una habitación de visitas y la tercera y suficiente alta de Aro…

- AAAAAAAAAH! – Grite

- ¿Si amada?

- ¡TU! ¡Mi auto!

- ¿Qué cosa con este?

- VACA + AUTO AAAAAARG!

- Jane, perdona te juro no era mi intención Marcus me quiso tirar de ella, porfavor…

- SHH! Esta bien, no importa. Compraré 10 más-

**ALEC POV.**

Tenia que cuidarla, esto haría que Aro me perdonara, pero ¿Cómo no matar? su olor es tan *O* ¡Deja de pensar en eso!

Acompañe a Félix y a Demetri a buscarla

Una hora mas tarde, yo sostenía un cartel que decía Cullen mientras Demetri miraba la gente que pasaba con cara de apetito y Félix leía una revista Cosmopolitan.

Tire mi cartel, y me acerqué a la pelirroja sexy que estaba a dos pasos míos, giro si cabeza y la vi., Dios bonita

- ¡Asco una Cullen! – Grite sin evitarlo.

- Tú asqueroso chupaculos de sapos - Grito la linda

Niñita mimada, que mierda se cree ¿como mi puede putear a mi? la tome de los brazos y la arrastre hacia la mesa.

- ¡AL AUTO AHORA!

**Renesmee POV:**

- ¡Mamá! ¡No puedes hacer eso! SOY GRANDE - pero parece que toda mi familia se había puesto de acuerdo a mandarme con esos asquerosos asesinos de humanos, por favor, ¡Siempre quisieron matarme! y ahora mi familia pretende dejarme con ellos, ¡DIOS! Les falla, les falla muy muy mal.

- Lo siento hija, pero creemos que es lo mejor para ti, nunca haríamos algo para lastimarte. Ya esta echo, y tus valijas ya están, Emmett te llevará al aeropuerto.

Genial, ahora me encontraba en un vuelo a unas 9 horas de llegar con estos… este aquelarre de mierda que…

En fin, me concentre en el aterrizaje.

Luego de unos 15 minutos después de aquello, estaba dando vueltas. Parece que se habían olvidado de buscarme, hasta que alguien fijo la vista en mí.

Un chico de mas de 16 años, no tan alto pero un poco más que yo, morocho de piel clara como la de un vampiro y ojos rojos como la sangre de un humano herido… Si era el, lo recordaba bien. Era uno de ellos y se suponía que tendría que subirme a un auto con el.

En frente mío gritó:

-¡Asco una Cullen! – me quede sin palabras, no creí que el hubiera podido decir semejante ideotes, sin dudarlo…

- genial, ahora el niño me estaba arrastrando en frente de todo el mundo hasta llegar a Habana, una gran y lujosa tienda que vende Café y alfajores que dejaría a un humano sin palabras (muy cierto).

Sentados, se encontraba Caius, y al lado Marcus.

- ¡AL AUTO AHORA! – grito ''Alec''

- ¡MARCUS! ¿¡Cómo andas!

- ¡OH! Tanto tiempo Nessie tengo tanto por contarte, primero por la fiesta, será ¡EXELENTE!

**¿WTF?** Será lo que se preguntara Alec en el próximo capitulo, junto a todo el aquelarre.

Marcus conoce a Nessie, pero… ¿De donde? En el próximo capitulo habrá mucha mucha mas diversión y Jane ¿Cómo creen que actuara frente a su nueva competencia?

Alec y Nessie, no crean que habrá un romance, el es ''gay'', en el próximo capitulo vamos a incluir la muy esperada fiesta de bienvenida y a descubrir nuevos secretos…

¡Demetri y Félix se meterán en un gran problema! y no tendrá mucho Aro Pov, sino Alec, Jane, Marcus y **un personaje invitado **ß *O*

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer ;)**

Este fic fue creado por *O* Iara, junto la ayuda de Magui y opiniones de Vale Alfaro.

Coloquen en favorito, porque esta historia se viene con más, y dale una mirada al fic de Harry Potter creado por Magu.

Nos vemos en la próxima ;)

**P/D** estos serán los últimos capítulos de este corto fic y cerraremos con un gracioso epílogo sobre lo que sucederá en sus futuros. No olviden recomendar este fic para los que tienen un ratito y quieran quitarse el aburrimiento ;) y no olvides dejar tu comentario o duda sobre este capitulo o los anteriores. Además si tienen una idea aceptamos todo para el próximo capitulo que esta a medio comenzar.

**Amamos los Vulturis,** son personajes a los que le podemos inventar personalidades, y jugar con sus actitudes y sus formas de razonar. Poco valor en la novela original pero para nosotros son personajes más que interesantes y pocos escriben sobre ellos, seria maravilloso que se agrandara esta comunidad por este aquelarre donde todo puede pasar.


End file.
